funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thwgatrostys
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them on my talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:17, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Basic Layout Set Up I have set up the layout of many of the Game Description pages, and it is safe to start adding content now. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:17, 5 October 2008 (UTC) JPEG JPEG images are only suitable for use on this wiki if there is no way to get a higher quality PNG file of the same subject. In this case, I guess there is no other choice. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:45, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Regarding inuse/underconstruction Please explain what you wish for these templates to do, and I could possibly create them. Reply on the forum you made or my talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:47, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I have created a basic under construction at Template:Underconstruction. Please note that it only took a few minutes, so it may not be as good as you would expect, but it's rather good. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:06, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::That's awesome, and a wonderful color-scheme choice too. Thanks. -- Thwgatrostys 02:09, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::No problem... ;) Only took me a few minutes. =P --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:10, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Template:Inuse is now also completed. Enjoy! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:31, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Protection of Automatically Generated Pages I protected all the pages that are automatically generated since there is no need to edit them, as well as leaving a comment in the actual page explaining that the page is automatically generated from the Genre:All page. If you need to make any changes, let me know. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Those should be in their final forms, so thanks for doing that. I wasn't sure whether or not anybody actually liked any of the stuff I was doing with the description pages. Making the conditional was a nice idea that didn't occur to me. -- Thwgatrostys 00:32, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Recent changes and page editing problems I already tried to answer this on Quartic's talk page, but after doing some research, there are problems with the site's processing of JavaScript code. The actual coding is still there, and unmodified since it last worked, but the Wiki apparently is having trouble processing it. It will probably fix itself. Maybe a problem with server load, or communication difficulty between different servers. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:10, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Heh, this is why I prefer to reply to comments on the same page as they were originally written, so the discussion is easier to follow. ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:23, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I agree, but a Wiki is about the blending of individual style into communal goodness. So we have to embrace diversity while trying to maintain sanity. *grin* -- Thwgatrostys 01:28, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::But I like being insane.... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC)